Recently, in order to simplify an assembling process of vehicular bodies and to automatize the mounting operations, for example, it has been proposed to mount head-lamp units, a front bumper and the like onto a radiator core support panel to thereby constitute a so-called front-end module as a sub-assembly, and to mount the front-end module onto a front body of a vehicle in a vehicular body assembling line (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. H11-20543 and H11-48856).
However, it is probable that the clearances, offset-amounts and the like in parting portions between the head-lamp units and the front ends of front fenders become non-uniform to thereby deteriorate the external appearance, such as due to a cumulation of mounting precision errors between the radiator core support panel and the front side members and front fenders, and of mounting precision errors between the radiator core support panel and the head-lamp units.
From such a standpoint, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a front body structure of a vehicle and an assembling method of a front body of a vehicle, without any non-uniform clearances and non-uniform offset-amounts in parting portions between head-lamp units and front ends of front fenders, thereby enabling to further improve the external appearance.